Spring Cleaning
by James Stryker
Summary: Josh walks in on Maya and surprises her while she's cleaning the apartment.


**Spring Cleaning**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another story for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. It's been a while since I've seen a good Joshaya story on this site. Well, there are some really good ones and some that are not. And you know, it's been a while since I've written some smutty Joshaya goodness for you all. So, I've giving it to you. In this story, Maya is doing some spring cleaning around the apartment, until her boyfriend Josh walks in and surprises her. In this story, it is rated M for sexual content and language. It will contain some smut between Joshua Matthews and Maya Hunter. If you're not mature enough to read this story, then turn back and read something else. If you're mature enough to read this story, then more power to you. P.S. I do not own** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **or the characters. So here it is, the new Joshaya story for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **,** _ **Spring Cleaning**_ **. Sit back, grab yourself something cold to drink, relax and have your bottle of holy water ready because you're gonna need it. Enjoy.**

 **P.S.: Maya is 21 years old in this story and Josh is 23 years old.**

It was a warm and sunny April afternoon in New York. 21-year-old Maya Hunter was in the living room of her neatly-decorated West Village apartment. She was busy dancing around, wearing only an oversized New Jersey Devils t-shirt and her black lacy panties while listening to some music on her MP3. She was doing some spring cleaning around the house since it was a little dirty.

Maya was busy singing Go West's _King of Wishful Thinking_ , whipping her long blonde hair back and forth, spraying the coffee table down with Pledge and wiping it down, filling the room with the orange scent. As soon as she felt a pair of hands on her hips, Maya removed her earbuds from out of her ears, she looked back and sits the paper towel on the coffee table.

"Hey, Boing." Maya greeted her boyfriend, Josh.

"Hey, beautiful." Josh said, wrapping his arms around Maya's waist and kissed her lips for a bit.

"I didn't expect you to come home so early from work." Maya grinned.

"Yeah, well I didn't expect you to be cleaning around the house." Josh said.

"Why? Is that a problem?" Maya asked.

"No, it's not a problem." Josh said. "I love watching you clean in only my t-shirt and panties."

Maya blushed as she went back to cleaning the table while Josh removes his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. Josh looked over at Maya, noticing her bent over while cleaning the coffee table, giving him an amazing view of her round ass. A couple of weeks ago, Josh has read an article on the Internet about how to turn spring cleaning into a sex game by incorporating sex into the action. He noticed the list of chores to do around the house and picked it up to see what Maya has done already.

"Did you clean the kitchen yet?" Josh asked.

"Yep, already done." Maya said.

"What about the bathroom." Josh asked.

"I haven't got that yet. I'll make sure to do it." Maya said.

"Well, how about I do it for you." Josh said as Maya stops cleaning the table and walked over to him.

"You'd do it for me?" Maya asked.

"Yeah." Josh said.

"Well, what's in it for me?" Maya asked, messing with the buttons on Josh's shirt while Josh wraps his arms around the blonde beauty, moving his hands down to her curvaceous rear.

"Well, how about a candlelit dinner for two and maybe an intimate foot rub for you? That way I can work my magic touch on you." Josh said, squeezing Maya's ass for a bit.

Maya looked at Josh and gave him a seductive smirk.

"Looks like you're working your magic touch on my butt there. Easy now, Boing." Maya said as Josh looked at the coffee table.

"So, did you finish cleaning the coffee table?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I just cleaned it. Why?" Maya asked.

A smirk appeared on Josh's face as he lifts Maya up by her butt, picking her up and carried her over to the coffee table, sitting her down on the table.

"Josh, I just cleaned this." Maya giggled.

"I know. I wanted to spice things up with your cleaning and you're making me very, very horny, babe." Josh said.

Maya looked at Josh, gazing deeply into his blue eyes as Josh tugged on the bottom of the oversized t-shirt. Maya placed her hand on Josh's cheek, caressing it and ran her fingers through his dark brown hair. Josh grinned at Maya, knowing where this is going as he moved his hand up and placed his hand on her cheek, cupping it gently and caressing her soft skin with his thumb, taking in her beauty. He leaned up to capture Maya's lips for a kiss. The two wasted no time exploring each other's mouths while Maya began to unbutton Josh's shirt, opening it up to reveal his toned chest. The blonde beauty ran her hands up and down Josh's chest.

"Let's get this off of you." Josh said.

Maya lifts her arms up, pulling up the t-shirt and threw it across the room. Josh smirked as he began to realize that his beautiful girlfriend wasn't wearing a bra. Maya blushed some more as Josh kissed her more passionately. She felt Josh's tongue touching her lip, begging for entrance as she lets him inside. Maya moaned into the kiss as she felt Josh's tongue flicking against hers. Wanting to be kinky, Maya brought her foot up to Josh's crotch, moving it up and down his cock, teasing him with the tip of her toes. Josh groaned into Maya's mouth as his cock twitched against her foot, placing his hand on her beautiful B-cup breasts, massaging it gently and using his fingers to gently pinch and roll her pink nipple. The blonde beauty kept moaning into the kiss, feeling herself getting wet from his touch. She moved her hand down in between her legs, rubbing her clit through the fabric of her lacy panties, slipping her hand inside and slowly pushed two fingers inside. Josh breaks the kiss and moved his lips down to Maya's neck, kissing her special spot, sucking on her soft flesh. Josh continued to suck on Maya's neck while she kept masturbating.

"God…" Maya moaned, easing her hand from out of her panties and brought her hand up to Josh's, taking his hand and moving it down. "Feel how wet I am for you."

Josh's cock aches when he felt how wet Maya was. "So wet for me, baby girl."

"Mmm, yeah. Just for you, Boing." Maya smirked.

Josh pushed Maya's panties to the side, pushing his middle and ring fingers inside her dripping wet pussy. Maya groaned as she felt Josh's thick fingers inside her, moving in and out of her nice and slow while he pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing in quick circles. Josh kissed his way down to Maya's breasts, swirling his tongue around her erect pink nipple, grazing it with his teeth. Maya threw her head back and moaned. She loved it when Josh tends to tease her nipples with his tongue. Josh latched his mouth onto Maya's nipple, sucking on it while he kept playing with her pussy.

"Fuck, Josh…" Maya moaned.

Josh rubbed Maya's clit a bit harder with his thumb, looking up at her while he kept worshipping her tits. Maya ran her fingers through Josh's hair while she continued to moan loudly. Josh stops sucking on Maya's breasts as he continued to leave a trail of wet kisses down her body. He stuck his tongue out and licked around her belly button and continued to lick down her shaved mound, easing his fingers out of her and spreads her legs wide after removing her panties.

"Enjoying the view?" Maya asked.

"Yeah, definitely." Josh smirked at Maya as she laid down on the coffee table.

Josh leaned down and began to lick around and up Maya's wet folds. Maya arched her back and moaned loudly, biting her lip as she looked down at him, watching him as he continued his oral assault on her. Josh threw Maya's left leg over his shoulder as he kept lapping at her love button, enjoying her sweet smell and how she tastes. Josh stuck his fingers in his mouth, getting them wet with his saliva, pushing them inside while he kept licking her clit.

"God, keep licking my pussy. Yeah, just like that." Maya moaned.

Josh continued flicking his tongue against Maya's sensitive nub while he fingered her dripping wet snatch. Maya closed her eyes and bucked her hips into Josh's face. The blonde beauty reached down and grabbed Josh's head while he added a third finger inside her. Josh eased his fingers out of Maya and stuck them in his mouth to taste her before pushing them back inside her. Josh looked at Maya, watching her play with her own breasts. Josh curled his fingers inside Maya and pumped them harder and faster. Her back arched off the table and her toes curled as she felt her orgasm coming. She cried out Josh's name as she came all over Josh's fingers and his tongue. Josh eased his fingers out of Maya and brought them up to her mouth. Maya took Josh's hand and took Josh's fingers in her mouth, tasting herself on his fingers while Josh lapped up her juices.

"You taste so good, babe." Josh said as Maya stopped sucking on his fingers. He made his way up to Maya's lips and kissed her for a bit. Maya breaks the kiss and gave Josh a seductive look before looking down at his bulge.

"My turn." Maya said as she removed Josh's shirt.

The blonde beauty got up from off of the coffee table and pushed her boyfriend down on the couch. Josh watched as Maya began to unbuckle his belt and unzipped his jeans after unbuttoning them. She pulled his denim jeans down to his ankles and starts palming his cock through the fabric of his red boxers. Maya began to kiss Josh's toned abs while she fingered the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down to reveal his 8-inch cock.

Maya licked her lips and grabbed Josh's cock, stroking him for a bit. She leaned in and ran her tongue up and down the sides of his cock. Josh moaned, bucking slightly from the feeling of Maya's teasing tongue on his cock. The blonde beauty licked her way up to the tip of Josh's cock, licking around it and ran her lips against his shaft.

"Fuck…" Josh moaned.

Maya engulfed Josh's member, bobbing her head up and down slowly, her eyes trained on Josh as she watched him throw his head back and moan. Maya worked her teasing tongue around the tip of Josh's cock. Josh moved his hands down to Maya's head, running his fingers through her long blonde hair.

"Play with yourself, Maya." Josh groaned.

Maya stops sucking on Josh's cock for a bit, licking her fingers and brought her hand down to her pussy, rubbing her clit in circles while she kept blowing Josh. Maya felt Josh's precum drip onto her tongue, tasting him for a bit. She knew that she wanted more. She wanted to taste his cum. Josh started bucking his hips into Maya's mouth, gagging on his cock. Maya slips her fingers inside her dripping wet pussy, then a third finger inside while she desperately teased her hole with a fourth finger, wanting to fuck her tight little hole with four fingers, maybe even fist herself to enjoy the feeling of being full. She haven't thought of Josh fisting her, but the idea of him doing that or doing that to herself while blowing Josh was turning her on. Josh looked down while he kept fucking Maya's mouth, then watched her attempting to fist her own pussy while she's blowing him.

"Fuck, that's so hot. You're going to stretch that tight little pussy out for me and make yourself cum." Josh said.

Maya added her pinky finger and her thumb as she starts fisting herself while Josh fucked her mouth. From Maya blowing him to watching her moving her fist in and out of her pussy, Josh knew that he couldn't hold on much longer.

"God, babygirl. You're going to make me cum so fucking hard. You want me to cum for you?" Josh asked as Maya kept sucking him off. "That's it, Maya. That's it, babygirl. Make me cum."

Maya stops fisting herself, easing her hand from out of her pussy and stops blowing Josh, making the handsome gentleman whine.

"Not yet, Boing. I don't want you to come just yet." Maya said.

Once Maya removed her panties, leaving her completely naked for Josh, she climbed up onto his body and straddled his lap, reaching down and grabbed his saliva-covered cock, she lowered herself onto his throbbing member. Once he was completely inside her, Maya started moving herself against Josh. Maya moaned as she felt Josh place his hands on her hips while she rode him. She leaned down to kiss her handsome boyfriend passionately while Josh began to thrust into her pink texture. Josh moved his hands away from Maya's hips and moved them down to her ass, giving it a hard smack while he fucked her. The two moaned into each other's mouths, breaking the kiss as they kept their eyes on each other.

"I want to watch you come, Maya. I want to look at that pretty face while you come." Josh said.

Their moans filled the room as they kept their eyes on each other. He leaned up and planted more kisses on her neck and down to her breasts. With his hands on Maya's ass, Josh slowly pushed his index and middle finger inside her tight little ass, making sure to have both of her holes filled with his cock and fingers.

"Fuck, Josh!" Maya cried out.

Josh started pumping his fingers in and out of Maya's puckered opening while she bounced up and down on his cock. Her walls clench tightly around his member, Maya was nearing her orgasm, feeling it coming again. Switching to another position, Maya stops riding Josh as she lied down on the couch. Josh spreads Maya's legs apart and pushed them back, positioning his cock in front of her dripping wet entrance, teasing her a bit by running the tip up and down. Josh pushed inside Maya, making her moan out.

Josh began to thrust into Maya's body, harder and faster, keeping his eyes on her while she moved her hand down to play with her clit. Maya kept moaning loudly while Josh released some of his animalistic grunts. The blonde beauty leaned up to kiss her boyfriend. As the young couple passionately made out while Josh was pounding into her, Maya kept rubbing her clit furiously in circles, feeling her orgasm coming. Josh felt his orgasm coming as well.

Josh pulled out as Maya rubbed her core harder and faster, watching her liquid squirt out all over the couch and on the coffee table. Josh reached down and started stroking himself furiously over Maya's stomach, pumping himself to orgasm. He released a loud moan and fired his creamy white cum all over Maya's body. Maya bit her lip and smiled at Josh, watching him lie down next to her on the couch and kissed him before looking over at the mess she made.

"Oh, man. Now, I'm gonna have to clean the table again." Maya whined. "Well, it's a good thing that you're here to help me."

"Yeah. And speaking of cleaning, how about we take a nice, hot shower to clean ourselves off?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Maya said as her and Josh got up from off of the couch and raced to the bathroom.

Who knew that spring cleaning could be fun?

 **And that was my new Joshaya one-shot for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. I hope that you all enjoyed reading it. Was it steamy enough for you? Next time, it's either going to be an** _ **American Housewife**_ **story or a** _ **Riverdale**_ **story. Here are the stories and pairings:**

 _ **Shades of Red**_ **(Archie/Betty/Cheryl,** _ **Riverdale**_ **): Archie brings in Cheryl to join him and his girlfriend Betty for Betty's birthday.**

 _ **For the First Time**_ **(Taylor/OC,** _ **American Housewife**_ **): Taylor and her boyfriend Robert are ready to take a big step in their relationship.**

 _ **Gentle Caresses**_ **(Cheryl/Toni,** _ **Riverdale**_ **): Toni treats Cheryl to a massage before going to bed.**

 _ **Love of a Serpent**_ **(Alice/FP,** _ **Riverdale**_ **): Takes place during the season two episode Judgment Night, Alice tries to comfort FP and old feelings resurface.**

 _ **Love and Bubbles**_ **(Archie/Veronica,** _ **Riverdale**_ **): Archie and Veronica take a romantic bath with each other.**

 _ **No Interruptions**_ **(Katie/Greg,** _ **American Housewife**_ **): Greg and Katie try to have an intimate night in the bedroom without having any interruptions.**

 _ **The Stranger**_ **(Betty/Jughead,** _ **Riverdale**_ **): Betty meets a handsome gentleman in a bar with Veronica.**

 _ **Caught!**_ **(Taylor/Oliver,** _ **American Housewife**_ **): Taylor catches Oliver having a private moment in the bathroom.**

 _ **All Mine**_ **(Betty/Veronica,** _ **Riverdale**_ **): Betty and Veronica get into an argument after Betty gets jealous of Veronica and another girl.**

 **Which one would you like to read next? Don't forget to review this story and add this to your favorites. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
